don't let your shadow spoil the view
by iloveyou123
Summary: You give me the electric twist, and it kicks, it really kicks, yeah. Jade/Tori, slight Jade/Beck.


;;

don't let your shadow spoil the view (baby i'm sorry for the things that i do)

you give me the electric twist, and it kicks, it really kicks, yeah. jade/tori.

A/N: For Brea. :) Since we are like, the only two interested in this couple, at all.

;;

Tori thinks Jade should like her.

In her head, she lists off all the reasons they should be friends: they're both popular, they're both pretty, they're the best looking girls in all of Hollywood Arts, boys want to date them. (Etcetera, etcetera.)

Only, Jade doesn't really like her very much, or even want to be around her, at all. It's kind of insulting, actually.

;;

"I like Jade," Trina says one day, while they're waiting on the patio for Andre to come pick them up. She's twirling a daisy in her hand, one her mom grew this spring, and she's plucking the petals off. (Loves me, loves me not, loves me, loves me not.)

Tori says, "She's okay," a bit more forcefully then she needs to, and she throws the flower on the ground.

(She just wants Trina to shut up.)

;;

"So, you and Beck have had sex," Tori ends up saying, when they're at Jade's house; and she doesn't even know what she's doing there. Cat and Jade went here after sticking the guys with Trina and her mouth-blood, and she followed them because it seemed like a good idea.

It's possibly the most awkward thing she could say, ever.

"Yeah," Jade says, pulls a cigarette out of nowhere. LIghts up. She exhales slowly, the smoke curling in the air before her lazily.

Tori plays with the edge of her shirt. "Um, how was it?"

What follows is one of those long pauses that Tori will never get used to, like Jade almost can't even be bothered to say anything back to Tori, to even reply.

When she does answer, it's in a bored, almost annoyed tone, in a way that makes Tori feel like an idiot. "Fine."

Tori draws her knees up, rests her chin on them, and watches Jade smoke. Cat is picking out the worst clothes she can find for their "plan".

After a few minutes, Jade finishes her cigarette, and crushes it out below her feet. She looks up, her eyes meeting Tori's; and Tori is suddenly amazed by the blue of Jade's eyes, bright and unnerving, especially in the slight darkness. In the dim light, her skins looks soft and it's only then that Tori concedes that Jade is kind of- well, she's kind of super beautiful.

Jade's lips turn up into a thin smirk, and Tori feels her face growing heated, as if she can read her mind.

"I should go," Tori says feebly, and gets up, head feeling dizzy.

"No," Jade starts, and waves her hand. "Stay."

And it's not like, Tori is staying because she wants to, or anything, but Jade asked, and it would be rude, to say no.

She sits back down.

;;

Tori finds Jade outside Karaoke Dokey. In the light of the sign and the streetlamps, she can't help but notice how short Jade's skirt is and how long her legs are, and she subconsciously starts adjusting her own dress.

Tori waves half-heartedly. Jade nods, and then there's silence. Quiet, and it's nice, sort of, with Jade and her standing side by side.

And then Jade says-

"You were-" A pause. "You were pretty good in there."

Tori looks at her, surprised. Jade's eyelashes are long, fluttering against her pale skin.

"Um. Thanks." She replies. Their hands are almost touching.

"Aren't you going to go back inside?" Tori asks. "I think that like, Beck's looking for you. Cat, too, probably."

"I know," Jade replies, her voice flat. "I don't care, though. Night's gotten boring." She raises an eyebrow. "Want to come to my house? We can get fucked up."

Tori scuffs the ground with her heels, swallows hard, says, "Sure. Yeah! Why not."

She doesn't bother letting anyone know she's leaving. Jade holds up the keys to Beck's car, gestures.

;;

"I think I'm pretty much- uh, messed up, now." Tori says, an hour later when they've finished the bottle of wine Jade stole from her mom's cabinet.

Jade laughs, smile stretching her cheeks. A cigarette is dangling off slender fingers. "Fucked," She grins, "You can say fucked, Tori."

Tori just smiles, plucks the cigarette away from Jade. She takes an incredibly long drag of it, and tries to exhale, but she ends up coughing and half way choking to death.

Jade rolls her eyes. "I'm too shit faced to teach you how to smoke right now, Vega."

There's a beat. Tori's mind is hazy from too much wine.

Then Jade is close to her. Really close, so close her fingers are grazing Tori's thigh, and then Jade's mouth is pressed against Tori's own.

It's short. Not really a kiss, actually, not that Tori has all that much experience, and she pulls back, wipes at her mouth with her hand.

"I just wanted to see." Jade says, and Tori has no idea what she's talking about, and there's this hint of like, disappointment, but mostly it's just how Jade always sounds like, _oh, whatever._ Tori clutches at the blankets on Jade's bed to steady herself, because her head is spinning, twisting.

"I'm not-" Tori pauses, "I'm not _gay_, or anything."

Jade shrugs, and says, "Neither am I," all peaceful, like she didn't just kiss Tori and it isn't a big deal.

"And what does that mean?" She asks, though she's not totally sure she wants to hear the answer. "That you wanted to see."

Jade purses her lips, expression blank.

"Nothing," She says. "Didn't mean anything by it."

;;

(She wakes up the next morning, face down in Jade's pillows, and her head is hurting. She doesn't let herself think of what went on last night, even though she can still feel Jade's mouth on hers.)

;;

The next night, Tori wakes up panting, with this _ache_. Her pillows smell like green apples and smoke, and the only way to make herself feel better is to slip her fingers inside herself and despite everything, her thoughts turn to Jade kissing her.

She comes suddenly hard, legs shaking, biting down on her lip, and she can taste blood on her tongue.

;;

It happens again.

This time, they're at a party at Cat's house. Beck stole some of his dad's vodka, or whatever, and must have spiked the drinks or something, because Tori feels light and happy and colourful, which she didn't know was something you could feel.

"I'm drunk," Tori giggles, and Jade smiles in a wolfish type of way; showing way too much teeth.

"Come on," She says, grabs her arms and leads her to a bathroom with any sort of explanation. Tori follows, because, well. She doesn't know why. She always ends up following Jade.

Tori doesn't say anything when Jade locks the door behind them, with a smirk lingering on her lips. It's only when Jade kisses her, that Tori snaps into reality, but she can't really find it in herself to push Jade away. It's got to be the alcohol, she thinks, it has to be.

"I'm not gay." She tells Jade, when the kiss is over.

"I know." Jade says, in a condescending tone of voice. "You've told me before."

Tori slaps her, hard. She doesn't even remember doing it, thinking to do it. She can feel her hand stinging, afterwards.

(But Jade seems to think she like, wants this, or something. And no, she doesn't.)

The other girl just smirks even more and pushes her against the wall, kisses her again, and Tori thinks, well, okay.

Because if Jade's like, that drunk, and wants to kiss her, she'll let her, and Jade's not really a bad kisser, at all, and she must have some idea of how to do it well, if the rumors are true.

;;

They fuck. Jade presses a kiss to the top of Tori's breast, while her fingers are working under Tori's skirt, slipping, sliding against her clit. Tori bites down on Jade's shoulder, doesn't even care if she leaves bite marks, or anything, doesn't think of the questions Beck (ohgodbeckbeckbeck) will ask.

It's not enough. She manages an angry _more_ in Jade's ear, spreads her legs. Jade pushes two fingers in easily, and she curls her fingers; Tori letting out a quiet _Oh, _and she's seriously- she's _not _gay, and if it were any other girl but Jade West-

well, she doesn't think this would happen with any other girl but Jade.

It's too much, she comes, hips jerking up against Jade's fingers. Jade pulls back, grins and then licks her lips, and Tori almost feels like she's going to come again. Her legs feel weak.

After she can focus again, Tori pushes Jade away softly. Neither of them say anything. Jade stares at her with an evil grin on her face, arms crossed, and Tori can't help but think _oh my god what do i look like right now_; hair messed up, clothes twisted, flushed, sweaty and-

She can't stand the look on Jade's face.

;;

When she goes home, Trina's still at the party. Her parents are in bed.

Tori decides to take a shower, to go see if she can wash off the feeling of terribleness, letting Jade fuck her in a bathroom, where all their friends were right outside.

(And she's not- she's not-)

"I'm _not,_" She whispers to herself, as she turns the handle.

(Except, later, when she's washing her hair, all she can think about is Jade's lips, Jade's tongue on her neck, Jade's fingers inside her, how she saw shooting stars behind her eyes. She rinses her hair, reaches for the conditioner.)

When she gets out, she wraps a towel around herself and pretends not to notice the hickey on her collarbone.

;;

Jade shows up at her house a week later.

Tori lets her in, doesn't say hi or anything. Jade follows her to her bedroom, and sits on the edge of Tori's bed and just- looks at her.

"At Cat's-" Tori says, quietly, "Why did you-" She takes a deep, shuddering breath. "Why did you do it?"

Jade stares straight ahead. Drags her fingers along the comforter. "I felt like it."

Tori grips her cell phone tightly in her hand. "What- No, Jade. Are you like-"

"No," Jade replies, smoothly. "Sex is just sex. You know?"

"I don't know!" Tori yells suddenly, and Jade glances at her. "I mean, you can't just- what the hell, Jade?"

Things like this have to mean something. It's not okay, she tells Jade that, and Jade looks at her, and then she's kissing her again.

She thinks a lot of things when Jade is running her tongue along her lip. She tastes like cherries and vodka and coffee, and it makes her feel dizzy, and also, she almost kind of missed this, and she can't figure out why.

"Can you please just stop," Tori says, when Jade pulls away.

"Why?" And she sounds actually, like, curious that it makes Tori's stomach twist into knots.

"I don't like girls." She replies, then draws in a sharp breath when Jade's hand slides under her skirt.

"You might not," Jade says, fingers dancing over her underwear, "But you definitely like this."

(Jade pulls her hand away, licks her fingers clean.)

(Tori tries not to moan at the sight.)

;;

They end up having sex on her bed. Jade on top, two fingers inside Tori, working in and out slowly. It feels like everything's moving in slow motion, and before Tori comes, she kisses Jade hard, the taste of coffee and cherries and _jadejadejade_ strong on her tongue.

;;

("I won't tell." Jade says. "If you're really worried, or something."

Tori sighs, runs her fingers through her hair. "I'm not-" She closes her mouth. "I don't care."

"You've actually gotten kind of interesting, Vega," Jade tells her. "It's a surprise."

Tori knows it's childish, but she kicks Jade roughly, with the top of her foot.

"Go." She prods.

Jade reaches over, trails her hand along Tori's ankle. It's strangely gentle, and Tori feels her heart pound, turn over, very, very slightly.

It's some kind of emotion she can't put a name to.

"Please, go," She says again.

Jade does.)

;;

Tori asks Beck, at school, what's so special about Jade.

He doesn't say anything for a long time, and then he says something about not being able to explain it.

Tori can explain it. She leaves a bitter taste in Tori's mouth, and she hates even thinking about it, but Jade's fingers, her grin, her pale skin in the night and her blue, blue eyes, always brilliant and shining.

She hates thinking of these things, hates the feeling that cuts across her when she does.

But mostly, she just seriously _hates _Jade West.

;;

fin.


End file.
